You Do Clean Book 2
by Merryneko
Summary: Lily has been in Hell for a while now, she's settled into being the daughter of Satan and has forgotten everything about her human life and the human world or... has she? Is everything really perfect now that she's with her father and with new friends, demon friends, and engaged to a demon? That she can never see her old human friends, and her human love?
1. Prolouge

I ran out of the ally away from the demons who wanted to bring me back to hell, their was no way I was going back, being forced to marry a person I never really got to know, being forced to stay in the castle walls, and being forced to never be me. I hated it, I wanted to see him again, a person I refused to except my feelings for, but I except it now, because I love him, maybe I am to young to know what love is, but at least I could tell when I was at least cared of. Unlike Abeh, he never cared for me, he just cared about being the son-in-law of Satan, never about being with me, a half demon, a half-breed.

I ran as fast as I could, "Hu-huh, hu-huh." I panted, it was so cold, snow was falling down but sweat beaded my face, "Why can't they leave me? I don't want to go back."

"Get back here!" One yelled, he was tall and in a suit but didn't bother to hide his demon features as horns popped from his head and fangs pointed through his mouth.

"That brat. Mistress stop running!" The other yelled, he bore the same suit but his face was red and he only had one eye.

Both of them ran after, their claws extended towards me.

"No! I'm not going back!" I continued to run till I bumped into something, without looking I hid behind the tall man who was clad in a traditional black butler suit, I knew he didn't have a chance against two demons but they would kill him giving me a chance to run.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the man questioned.

I heard the _shinck_ of silver-wear and the two going, "_Guh_" I looked over the mans body to see the two still standing with golden forks and butter-knifes inside there bodies and pulling them out.

"What are you doing?! That child is Satans' own flesh and blood! Give her back this instant!" One-eye yelled at the stranger who I hadn't even bothered to look at.

"Hm, ok then." The stranger went to reach for me but I quickly dodged and ran.

"No, I'm not going back." I huffed out, panting harder than before, "No way, not going, not going, not going." I kept chanting over and over.

I wasn't going back, I cant, I won't, I'll fight them, I'm still good at controlling my demon side but if I do something wrong like some crazy magic or whatever at least it'll hurt them and that would be all I need to make another run.

I bumped into another person and quickly opened my eyes as the two of us fell on the streets, "Ah! I'm so sorry!" I quickly stood ignoring the snow all on me and quickly offered a hand.

He stared up at me and looked angrily but I didn't care, "Come on hurry up and let me help you up or I'm leaving!"

He took my hand and I pulled him up, he had beautiful blue eyes, lighter than Ciels' almost navy like one, and his hair was so blonde and pretty I think a blush might have slightly brushed across my cheeks, but I had Ciel, not some stranger.

His face went from angry to happy and he giggled, " Well hello there, and what are you in such a hurry for?" he asked as he began circle around me in fun child like motions.

"I am running from two, no, probably three, men who want to take me back to my fathers."

He giggled again and continued to circle, "Is your father a bad man?"

"W-well, no, not to me, but certain people, but they were bad to so they deserve to be punished, so ummm... I don't know."

He laughed at my stuttering and stopped in front of me when he was done looking my current outfit which was one of my old night-gowns from the human world and a dark purple cloak and brown loafers with white high socks.

"Hmmm, I think your kinda interesting, do you wanna come back with me?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm kinda in a hurry to get to someone else's house, so, um, if you could just,... you know... move? That would be great."

Instead of listening though he smiled in my face and stood there.

I sighed, annoyed and went around him, no good rich kid. I smiled at that thought, thinking of Ciel.

He frowned, "Claude, I bring her with us."

Suddenly a man clad in a traditional butler suit with golden silver-ware in his breast pocket appeared in front of us. He pushed his glasses up and starred down and I quickly froze. This man, I hid behind him when I was being chased, he was even gonna help them.

His eyes glowed red and I knew my thoughts were right when they did, this man was a demon. I shook my head and glared up at him, I was still the daughter of Satan, I was the princess of Hell, and he was a demon, a subject, I should not be afraid.

I straightened up and looked at him, "You will not touch me or bring me anywhere, I command you, that's an order."

The blonde looked me suddenly angry, "And who are you to think you can order him around, he's my butler." and he stuck his tongue out and it glowed with a contract symbol suddenly there, "Claude this is an order; Bring. Her. Home."

This _Claudes_' eye glowed red again but I retorted with my eyes glowing as well, "I said you will not touch me, I am the daughter of Satan, princess of Hell and you are not aloud to touch me, if you do I will have you, aaaiiieee! Let me down!"

As I had spoke he got closer and closer till he picked me up and I was in his hold,

"Let me down this instant I am your princess!"

"My princess? All I see is a half-breed running away from two other full demons who are trying to bring you back to Satan, I will not listen to a half creature."

"Mmm, let me down!" My eyes glowed red as a warning but it was only false, he knew and I knew I couldn't do anything. I wriggled around trying to get free from his hold but he was still an older and more experienced demon and could more than I could even think of.

The blonde giggled again, "Satans' daughter? But you're so weak." and he circled around us like before with me and ended really close to me as I still struggled against his tightening grip, "But I suppose being half-demon of course you'd be weak."

I glared at him, my eyes still glowing, "Well at least I'm only half-human instead of a full weak, spoiled, bratty, kid!" I yelled at him.

His faced switched again and he looked like he wanted to choke me and make me stop talking, "We're going home Claude." he said and turned to walk to a carriage where Claude dragged me over with.

"Let me go! I have to go meet someone else!" I yelled as I started to kick.

Blondey giggled, "And who's that? Your boyfrieeeeend?" he asked getting close and personal then jumping into the carriage.

My face burned red, "No... I wish, but he's engaged to someone else and we haven't seen each other in a while since I left and went to Hell."

"Hm-mm, seems like someone's in a little mess." and he continued to giggle and laugh at me as my face continued to get red as I was pushed into a carriage and forced to sit there still since Claude had to drive the carriage.

"If you move and try to leave the carriage Claude will have you brought back to Satan." blondey- I mean, Alois, giggled at me, "Your face is so red, I wonder who it is."

"Grrr, you probably know who since you're rich." I said angrily

"Really!? Who!?" he asked eagerly.

"Cifhdhfksdfh." I grumbled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ciejdgsfg." I grumbled once more.

"I still can't understand you." he said annoyed and angry.

"I said CIEL!" I yelled at him, blushing crazily.

His face darkened, "Him?! Pfffft, he's no one you know! He's gonna die because of me! I get kill him!" he yelled happily.

"Sebastian won't let you, he'd kill you ina second! Even if he wasn't there Ciel could kill your bratty self easily."

"Hm, well my Claude can easily beat his Sebastian." Alois was now standing with his nose pointing up.

"Nu-uh! Sebastian could beat Claude!" I yelled standing up to.

"You're wrong!"

"I'm right!"

"Wrong!"

"Right"

He glared, " I bet Claude could win in a fight!"

I smiled, "Well I bet Sebastian could win."

"A bet it is then." He said.

"And what happens for the winner?" I asked

"I'll let you go if he wins, and if Claude wins you have to marry me and forget Ciel." he answered matter of faculty.

"Ok then, a bet." and I put my hand out for him to shake it but crossed my fingers behind my back.

"A bet." and he took my hand in his and shook, also crossing his fingers.

The both of us sat back down and while Alois fell asleep eventually I stayed up, not really fond on the idea of sleeping in a carriage with a evil demon driving and a bipolar kid inside with me, but after a while sleep took over since it was dark when I had decided to run..

Me-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKEA, HAPPY QUANSA, AND HAPPY ANYOTHER RELIGION! I'M SO HAPPY I'M TAKING CAPS OFF!

Ciel-*Slap*

Me-Ok fine, my fav present was black tie up lace elbow gloves things, I looooooove them cuz me looks more goth, cheeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii.

Ciel-*Sigh* She gave me a picture... of Lily...

Lily-I got a pic of Ciel... *blusheys*

Sebastian-And I got a cat.

Me-*Smile* Well, here's your present guys, I knows yous happy! And tomorrow I get black butler books!~ Bye bye! I'm watching the Interview.


	2. Chapter 1

Rain was falling down hard and all I wanted to do was sleep, well that, and also to get away from this house and away from not one, but 5 demons that lived here, well... really still just one but I didn't want to be around the other 4 because I still wasn't very used to being around a whole bunch of demons without one of my maids or my father near by, even my fiancee, Abeh, had to be with me if I was with a demon who was a stranger.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't get any sleep. Why? Well it was because currently I was trying to ignore Alois as he kept trying to get me out of the guest room deemed mine.

Suddenly something heavy jumps on top of me and I scream, "Oh my god! What the hell! Get off of me!" I yell as I look into baby blue eyes and light blonde hair.

Alois giggles, "You should have gotten up when I told you to." And climbs back off me and stands back up on the floor.

"Who ever said I wasn't awake?" I snapped at him irritably, still tired.

"Come o~n." Alois complained, "It's to early to be going asleep, you left right when you saw the Viscount and didn't even change out of your dress."

It was true, once I saw him I had quickly left the room and went straight into my bed without changing, "Yeah because he would have noticed me, he already kidnapped me once."

"Why? You're not pretty."

I glared at him, finely sitting up, "For your info is nephew kidnapped me, and he was _crazy_ about me, he probably still is."

"Is he blind?" he asked, and giggled again.

"No, he could see, and all the girls liked him so he wasn't ugly either."

"I guess he just had brain damage then." he said, continuing to giggle.

I glared at him, "If I get up you leave me alone ok? I didn't even like the little creep so don't worry."

He nodded and I decided to get out of the bed, once I stood I quickly fixed my dress and looked up at him, I hate being short, it sucks, I had only grown a little bit but I hoped when I met Ciel again I was at least the same height as him. Speaking of Ciel I wonder when I'll see him again, it's been long since I last saw him, and since I bumped into this kid it's been longer since I had met him in the snow and now it's the raining season.

I sighed, "Ok, I'm out of bed."

He smiled and I followed him out of the room. I decided to take a roll and continued to follow.

As I followed we both saw Claude at the door in conversation with someone. We both looked at each other with the same thought and ran over to Claude.

We both peeked over Claude but once Alois saw the man he went around in front of him while I stayed behind Claude.

"Wow! Look at you! You're so filthy!" Alois said happily.

"Alois!" I yelled, a bit of worry in my tone, the stranger was all covered up in a big coat and top hat, you couldn't even see his face.

He giggled, "But Lily, he looks just like a drowned rat." then suddenly he got really close and personal with the man, "But still... you do smell rather nice," he giggled once more, "So, what's your name?" he then turned to Claude without waiting for a response, "This man will be staying with us, understood Claude?"

"Alois, I don't think-" but suddenly there was boom of thunder and I made a quiet squeaking sound, covering my ears.

Alois giggled at me as Claude led him and the man inside and I followed, catching up with Alois, not wanting be close to the stranger.

We walked into the dining room, Alois decided to sit right by the stranger that had also token a seat while I sat right by Alois, maybe a little to close then usual but when he just suddenly lets in a complete stranger, well... I think I might be a little clingy.

Claude had sat some food down for the stranger and stood behind us.

"Here." Alois said picking up a plate that had two small loafs of bread, ignoring me as I held his shirt arm slightly, "You must try Claude's cooking, it is simply delicious."

'Yes, I am sure it tastes quite nice, however... there is a speck of sauce on this plate. I assume it was to much of an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth."

I looked over Alois' shoulder to see the small dot of sauce on the rim of the plate, _Is it that important? _I asked myself, but I wasn't about to ask it out loud, this man scared me.

__"My apologies sir, I'll clear it up right away. I didn't realize that a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities.." Claude said as he took the plate to clean it.

_My thoughts exactly, I hope I was never that rude. _I thought as I watched Claude leave.

"You flatter me," the stranger said and Alois gave a slight giggle while I stayed close to Alois, continuing to hold his shirt slightly.

After everything the stranger had gotten a room to stay in, I tried to tell Alois how stupid and risky this to be, but he just told me not to worry and that if something bad happened Claude could handle it.

I decided to go sit in one of the chairs in the formal living room and read, yes I learned how to read, but when I heard a few steps I decided to sit back up and set my book down and see who was walking around only to see Alois leading the stranger to none other than the basement.

"Alois!" I yelled and quickly ran over to him, careful not even touch the man, "Alois what are you doing?" I whispered fiercely at him.

"Oh don't worry, he says there's a secret under here and if I sow hi then he'll show me what's in his trunk." he smiled at me.

I looked back at the stranger, "You mean you're just gonna go down to a basement with a complete stranger?"

"Yes I am."

I sighed, "This is so reckless, I'm going down with you then."

"Ok then," he smiled again, "Just follow me." and Alois began to walk down the stairs while holding the big candle holder.

I followed down, again holding his shirt, I didn't like being near stranhers or creepy places, you think creepy places wouldn't bother me after living in hell but yeah, they do.

As we walked Alois looked back but I knew he wasn't looking back at me but back at the stranger. We continued to walk down and further into the basement untill the stranger spoke up,

"There, that's it." he said.

"What this? It's only tea." Alois said as he walked over to the tea box and left me alone near the strange.

I quickly ran over to him only for the stranger to follow so he could speak with Alois so instead I quickly ran around him so I wasn't so close to the man.

"Ah but not any tea, it 'New Moon Drop.' People say that if tea leaves are picked on the night of a full moon they have a nice clear, sweet smell., but these are different, tea leaves picked on the night of new moons have an indistinct scent that brings to mind a bottomless darkness. But it also has another name, they are also known as 'the soul's temperature.'" and he reached for it but Alois quickly pulled it back.

"Not quite yet."

"Oh? 'Yet'?" he asked.

"No need to get prickly it's alright; I promise to show you it. But one thing first..."

"First you'll hand over that trunk." Me and Alois looked up to see Claude and the stranger quickly looked around to see him to as Claude threw golden butter knifes at him.

I squealed slightly, not ready for the sudden violence, and covered my head and closed my eyes. I looked back up to see if the stranger was ok but instead I saw none other than,

"Sebastian Michaelis." Claude said.

"Sebastian!" I yelled happily and went to run over to him only to be pulled back Alois, "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving now!"

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pull away.

Suddenly more knifes were thrown and I shrieked once more and hid behind Alois.

I looked back up only for Sebastian to steal the tea box and pull me away from Alois.

The knives hit his coat and we both passed Claude.

"There getting away Claude!"

Claude quickly ran after and Sebastian ran up the stairs and put the tea box in his pocket so he could still hold my hand and pull me with him and also carry the suit case.

"Don't kill them! You mustn't I want them alive!" Alois yelled after him.

We both appeared from the basement with Alois still yelling, "Catch'em Claude!" and golden knives flying once more, Sebastian quickly pulled me with him so I could dodge them to.

He turned around and pushed me and the suit case behind him. He hit the suit case with two golden butter knives hitting his right arm and one hitting his left arm.

I gasped and quickly crawled in front to see him, "Sebastian are you ok?" I asked. I heard steps and turned around to see Claude walking near us, I quickly crawled back to his side and tried to hide near him, _W__ow, what a wimpy princess of hell I am, _I thought looking at Claude.

"You value that trunk more than your own life?" Claude asked, and Sebastian pushed himself to the suit case once more.

"Well, then! A pity!" and he threw a plate at him.

Sebastian quickly grabbed my arm again and the suit case and dodged the plate, quickly moving out of the way. As we ran the suit case suddenly opened and quickly let go of my arm to catch the case lid. He ran over to the side and slid back down, I moved to sit next to him only to stay standing,

"W-why is C-Ciel in there!?" I yelled, slightly scared at this.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois said as he ran stood near Claude who was only a few feet away from us, "I finely have you, Ciel!" he said happily.

"Have you?" I asked.

"You're wrong I'm afraid." and he pulled the knives out of his arms and threw them at his face which Claude quickly caught."

"S-Sebastian!" I yelled at him.

He ignored me and continued to talk, "I would never let the likes of you have or even touch my young master, that would defile him, you will never even be near this trunk, nothing as foul and vulgar will touch him.

I looked back at Alois, knowing that those were the wrong words to say to him."

"What?!" he yelled.

Suddenly Sebastian got back up and pulled my arm again and jumped on the food cart with the trunk and the cart began to move really fast.

"You let your shoes touch something that carries food." Claude said almost shockingly, "What kind of butler are you?!"

Sebastian moved his body and the cart turned to go down the hallway so we wouldn't hit the wall, "Nonsense. What kind of butler am I? I am just simply- no, it's not quite time for that yet."

I looked over the cart and up at him, "What?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, "Oh nothing." and the cart went down the stair cases as Claude went down the other stairs.

"You flee a fight?" Claude asked, sliding down.

Sebastian jumped off and pulled me and the trunk with him as the cart hit the floor near Claude and jumped on the chandelier and stood while I squealed and held onto his pants leg trying not to fall.

Sebastian looked down at him and I looked curiously, "I seem to recall that your way is turning "day into night, sugar into salt, and navy into golden."

Claude looked up as he heard Sebastian speak as he continued, "Well then, it seems I shall transform golden... into black." and the chandelier glass busted into thousands of shard.

I heard Alois yell and also screamed with him, suddenly I felt arms around me only for new arms to suddenly be wrapped around me, knowing these weren't Sebastian's I began to scream and kick.

"It's dark... Claude I'm scared!" Alois whined pathetically.

"Relax." he said, "Lights!" and all the candles lit.

As they lit Alois bent on the ground gasping while I struggled in Claude's hold as the other four servants came in with candle holders in each hand. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was hear as we all looked up to see Sebastian jumping out of the window.

Claude's face turned to look but kept his straight face as I started to struggle once more.

"Go after him!" Alois yelled, "Quickly!" and the four rushed away after him.

Claude sat me down knowing there was no way I could get away now and went to chase after him to till Alois spoke up, "No Claude! Not you don't go!" and he clinged to his leg.

"But master-" he started.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me." and coddled his leg and it seemed as if he was remembering something, "You can't leave me alone to Claude. Please don't go."

"Of course master..." he then bent his head down and the next time he brought his head up he had a more softer face, "We are companions." and he bent down to him, "Day and night, sugar and salt, creature and corpse... defiled and immaculate."

"No!' Alois yelled and tears brimmed in his eyes, "He was right... I'm nothing, only a foul and vulgar brat."

I stared confused, wondering what he was talking about but Claude interjected,

"You ar more than that," he said taking a spare pair of classes from his breast pocket, "You are my master."

"Forget it. I know you're the same..."

"Look at me, you are my master and will make one hell of a meal." he said as he held Alois' face in his hands.

I gasped and heard a slight one from Alois as well, "Forget it! Everyone can just.. just be swallowed by the darkness."

I looked at the two shocked, _Why couldn't Sebastian had saved me when he had the chance? _

o`o`o`o`o`o

Sebastian opened the trunk to see his young master curled up in it and pulled him out and held him up, "Young master," he said petting his hair slightly then pulled out the thing of tea he stole and opened it to pull out a blue hope diamonded ring.

He picked his master's hand up and placed the ring on his thumb. It glowed slightly and he smiled, "Now... young master..." he said, "It is time to wake up."

**Me-Sorry for the long wait, hehehe, I have no excuse other than lazyness and school, sorry... VwV But I love you's! ;D**

**Lily-I-I thought I'd be saved!**

**Me-Sorry, not yet :p**

**Lily-So wheres Claude and Alois?**

**Me-Well I don't like Claude so I'm not speaking to him.**

**Lily-XD Me to, he's creepy.**

**Me-Sorry, I usually make these funny and happy but I don't know what to say since I'm really irritated and not happy, so... bye-bye I suppose!**


	3. Author note

**I'm really greatfull for all the follows, and favorites, and reads, and I'm sorry I can't update, my laptops broken and I'm waiting for my friend to fix it when he doesn't have work, and I reeeeaaaaally want to update my black butler stories, even post a one shot Neko ciel fanfic, I also plan on writing a cielxfeminuyasha fanfic, anyway I have lots of plans and I can't update eventually, I'm really greatfull to everyone and the people that support me in silence cuz I never get comments or replies but I'm happy anyway, I also plan on fixing some grammar in my stories to so everything will be perfect, anyway thank you to everyone and I love all you^w^**


	4. DISCONTINUED PLEASE READ

So... if it wasn't obvious enough I'm kind of done with this series... neko ciel will eventually be updated but as for this series it is done for...BUT! IFOR ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN PICKING THIS SERIES UP PLEASE PM ME! There will be lots of revision for you and so I apologize but if anyone actually liked it and wants it to continue well... continue you it yourself, I don't mean to sound rude there but add onto this and make it your own^^

Maybe I'll write another fanfic one day...

Please check out my wattpad for original stories^^


End file.
